Back to First Year!
by GuiltyShadows
Summary: Ever wondered about the current Third Year Seigaku regulars' first few years of junior high? Lots of insanity, humor and wackiness, we have a trip back to the past to have a look see! (Updated)
1. Evil Eyes and Bouncy Nekos!

Title: Back to First Year!  
Series: Prince of Tennis / Tennisu no Oujisama  
Pairings: - Unknown as of Yet -  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the PoT boys in here... They all belong to Konami-sensei and whoever else... TT Cuddles chibi leopard Atobe plushie and sobs into Tezuka's shirt  
  
A/N:  
Buahahahahahahahahahaaaa!!! Beware the PoT insanity to come in my new series!!! 3333 The evvvvvvvvvvilllll widdle shadow strikes once more!! XDD  
  
But seriously, haven't anyone ever wondered about the current third-years' school life ever since first year? And considering Fuji's PoV on things would be extremely interesting since he's is, after all the saddist in the club, POOF!! the idea came out during Maths class. XD  
  
Enough with my ramblings. ONWARD HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 01 - Bouncy Nekos and Evil Eyes  
  
He stopped outside the school gates, black uniform neatly pressed, tennis bag slung over his shoulder. Seishun Gakuen, better known as Seigaku in the world of Junior High School tennis, always ranking amongst the top four in the kantou tournaments.  
  
Adjusting his bag strap, the brunette stepped through the gates, hoping that his first day of class would be just as impressive as the school's tennis repuation.  
  
----  
  
He had never expected the classroom atmosphere to be a hundred and eighty degrees away from what he had originally expected. It was extremely noisy, reminding him of the morning fish market his mother had brought him and his younger brother to quite often to help her carry the bags, and from hearing the greetings thrown across the class, it seemd that nearly the whole class knew each other.  
  
He started wondering if he should have taken up on Saeki's offer and gone off to Rokkaku instead.  
  
"Hoi hoi Nanako-chan!!!" The brunette turned his head towards the source of the most noise. With the way the other boy was behaving, he wondered if the redhead had nothing but sugar for breakfast.  
  
Almost like he was some sort of telepath, the redhead perked his head up and turned in his direction, and bounced his way towards him.  
  
"Hoi!!" He greeted, grinning at him very much like a cat who had just raided the milk larder or swiped the fish from the fishbowl and had gotten away with it.  
  
... ... Then again, the boy DID look somewhat like a cat ... ...  
  
"Nyaaa You joining the tennis club as well?"  
  
The brunette blinked, if it was even possible for him.  
  
"Yatta!!! Finally, someone else who's joining the tennis club as well! Most of the other guys are thinking of joining basketball or swmming or something else like that and I'm the only one who's thinking of joining tennis so far..."  
  
Reigning in the urge to sigh, he endured the redhead's non-stop chattering all the way to his seat, the corner one next to the window.  
  
"Anyways, I'm Kikumaru Eiji. You can just call me Eiji but if you want to call me Kikumaru it's alright with me but it can be quite a mouthful to say sometimes when you're in a hurry you know..."  
  
The brunette nodded. "Fuji Syuusuke."  
  
"Sou sou... Fuji Syuusuke. Can I call you 'Syuu-kun'?"  
  
Somewhere on his forehead, Fuji felt a vein start to throb as he opened his eyes, revealing cerulean blue orbs which looked extremely threatening. Even his younger brother Yuuta freaked out when at this look.  
  
... Then again, it could be because Fuji usually had sadistic ideas for Yuuta whenever the look appeared ...  
  
Kikumaru blinked, and backed off a bit. "Alright then... Ne, you wanna go and register together for the club today?"  
  
Somewhere in the back recesses of Fuji's mind, an extremely loud resounding "NOOO!!!" was shouted. But despite the warning, the brunette found himself nodding.  
  
"Yosh!!" Quicker than the Flash himself, the cat-like grin found its way back onto Kikumaru's face. Before Fuji could react, the hyperactive boy bounced off, attention caught by a bespectacled boy entering the class, also carrying a tennis bag of his own.  
  
Definitely short attention span... Fuji noted as he stored the information away for later usage, turning his attention to the courts below, losing himself in his own world as he observed the on-going match below, dreaming of the time when he would make his big break in Junior High tennis...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N : ;;; Kikumaru Fans please do not kill!! I will redeem his little kawaii-self very soon in the later chapters!! After all, Fuji and Kikumaru ARE the Dream Pair (Although I do not support the pairing... GPGPGPGP forever!!!) and with a chibi Eiji tugging non-stop on my hair... You get what I mean. ;;;  
  
Oh, for the reader's information, this series will be covering up until their appearance in the PoT anime/manga itself and will go no further than that.  
  
Now go clicktey-click on the little "GO" button down there and leave a little review for the guilty little shadow now will you? 


	2. Trouble Brews

Title: Back to First Year!  
Series: Prince of Tennis / Tennisu no Oujisama Pairings: - Unknown as of Yet - 

Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the PoT boys in here... They all belong to Konami-sensei and whoever else... TT Cuddles chibi leopard Atobe plushie and sobs into Tezuka's shirt

A/N:  
Welcome back to the second installment of 'Back to First Year!' and thank you all SOOOO very much for all the brilliant reviews! I am so, so, sooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait for this particular chapter! And as Sohma Ritsu and his mother would go, "GO-ME-NA-SAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!" Keeps bowing non-stop and is finally stopped when her Fuji-muse wacks her over the head with one of her mallets

... ... P... Please read and e...e...enjoyyyyyy.. Falls unconscious

_(Edit)  
Thankies to KagomeGirl21 for pointing out some slight errors in the chapter! Major Glompies  
_

* * *

**Chapter 02 : Trouble Brews**

The day passed by in a blur, teachers coming in and introducing themselves before laying ground rules for the class. With nearly three-quaters of the class forgetting to bring their textbooks, there wasn't any lessons given. Afterall, it was the first day of their junior high school life. The only thing that Fuji was giving thanks about, was that the hyperactive Kikumaru Eiji was sitting at the opposite end of the classroom... Or almost at the opposite end. Then again, besides being too hyper and loud for the brunette's taste, the redhead wasn't that bad...

Amusing if you really think about it, the way he's acting... Cute as well. Fuji thought to himself as his glance fell on the other quiet boy in class, nose stuck in a deliciously thick science-fiction novel which Yuuta had forbidden him to touch. Really, just because nine out of ten of the books Yuuta had lent to him was returned dog-eared and everything didn't mean that Fuji would return his favourite book in the exact same condition...

He looked up to the front of the class, time passing too slowly for his liking as the second-hand ticked tried to impersonate the minute-hand, which was trying its own best to impersonate the hour-hand. Fuji sighed as his attention returned to gazing outside of the classroom at the clear blue sky. He could only hope that the weather would continue on like this until he reached home later in the evening.

Then again, such things are usually left to chance...

Sighing, he reached into his bag and pulled out the manga he had brought along with him. Might as well catch up on his reading. At the very least, time would be moving slightly faster.

* * *

Fuji could hear his ears shouting for a break as he walked alongside Kikumaru. Or rather, it was more of the hyperactive boy following his footsteps and pace and Fuji trying to escape the chattery boy. Looks like Fuji's hope of the other boy running out of topics to chat about running out was seriously out of the question as he linked one topic pretty well to another which Fuji thought had never been possible before.

I mean seriously, who in the world would link the weather to their older sister?

"... ... ... So oneechan got really fed up with the whole taking the clothes in and out non-stop thing and finally decided to turn on the heater in the house and dry them like that, although me and my third brother were against the whole idea. But the both of us ended up wearing singlets while it poured like mad outside! Made me wish I had gone with the rest of my family to visit my relatives in Kyoto..."

... Okay, so maybe some of the stories told by Kikumaru did give him interesting thoughts and visuals. Plus, it brought back a couple of amusing memories concerning Yuuta, the beach and him and Yumiko-neesan and burying Yuuta in the sand, amusing and painful as well.

"So what about you? Any other siblings or are you an only child?"

"I'm not an only child," And neither did he have any wishes concerning that as well. He didn't know what he would do for entertainment and amusement if Yuuta wasn't around, or Yumiko-neechan for that matter. "I'm the middle child. My younger brother's currently in his last year in Elementary and my older sister's working."

Finally able to get a decent conversation on with the brunette with him, Kikumaru beamed as they chatted all the way to the courts.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu - first year Seishun Gakuen student, ranking among the top few students who entered the junior high school and a heartthrob among the girls in his class. Tezuka felt a slight shrudder pass through him as he recalled how clingy some of the girls had been. Never again,He promised himself. Will I smile randomly at girls in this school. 

Setting his bag on the ground, Tezuka stood outside the fencing as he watched the rally between the seinors on the courts. His attention waned as the sounds of loud chattering approached. Turning his head to the side, Tezuka spotted the source of all the commotion.

Two students were making their way down to where he was, and judging from the way they were acting, they were probably first years like him as well.

One of them was a redhead, apparently the source of all the noise as the other boy beside him, a brunette, kept making signs and from what he could make out, telling his friend to keep quiet.

Hearing the clash of the wire fenching behind him, Tezuka winced as the voice of one of the seinors boomed. "Who's making all that racket!"

* * *

A/N:  
AHHHH! FINALLY DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPPIE! Stretches And yes, our beloved Tezuka-buchou's been introduced. XDXD And yesh, our beloved first-years are in a bit of trouble! ;; And dunch worry, I'll be going back to Fuji's PoV very soon!

And yesh, a match coming right up! D

_Now go clicktey-click on the little "GO" button down there and leave a little review for the guilty little shadows now will you?_


End file.
